I won't say I'm in love
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Annabeth has been having mixed feelings about Percy, she wants to love him but she's afraid that history would just repeat itself. Perhaps some encouraging from her friends will help clear things up. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

**Another Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I won't say I'm in Love". I have no rights to the song and it all belongs to Disney**

It was another cold night for Annabeth, but even the weather couldn't get in her way with hanging out with her best friend and crush Percy Jackson. In fact it they were just walking up to Annabeth's front door, Annabeth had a red scarf around her neck with a warm white coat

"Thanks for walking with me to the door" Annabeth told him with a smile, a smile that he returned. Percy waved his hand "Ah, it's no problem"

Percy was a handsome guy with a red beanie sitting on top of his ink black hair which was blown to one side by the cool wind and a greenish parka wrapping his lean body

The faced each other as they ended up in front of the door. Percy slapped his forehead "Oh wait! I almost forgot to give this to you"

He handed her a necklace with a gold chain and a gold heart with the engravings _Best Friend_. Annabeth rolled her eyes but her smile dropped lightly at the word _Best Friend_ "That's so Percy of you to do, give people their gifts at the last minute"

Percy thrust his hand out towards her "Just, take it" Annabeth chuckled as she grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck "Thanks Perce, its lovely"

"Think of it as a little piece of me, so that wherever you are I'm there with you" he told her taking in one of her hand. Annabeth's heart paced quickly as Percy warmed her hands with his. She lifted her free hand and punched him on the shoulder

"That's so cheesy of you" she told him crossing her arms on her chest. Percy shrugged "Hey I just wanted to do something nice okay"

A comfortable silence then filled the air with the both of them just gazing into the other's eyes, no words were exchanged

"I um, better get going" Annabeth said awkwardly as soon as she realized what they have been doing. Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, I'll uh call you later"

"Goodnight" Annabeth said as she slipped in the house with the door just opened a jar "Yeah, goodnight"

She then watched Percy's figure disappear from her sight. With a sigh she closed the door and made her way towards the stairs, that is until she found her roommates Piper, Hazel and Thalia huddled together in the living room

"Did I miss something here?" Annabeth asked them walking into the room. Their heads turned her way with a smile plastered on her face

"Hey Annie! How was the date?" Thalia asked her. She was Annabeth's best girl friend and they were practically sisters, she was however quite the opposite to Annabeth. She was more into the punk life and swore off guys, except for a few like her brother Jason, Nico and Percy. Mostly because they were family.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Guys, we've been through this. I wasn't a date"

"That necklace around your neck says otherwise" Hazel pointed out Thalia smirked victoriously at her. Hazel was the youngest of the three, she had a dark coffee brown complexion and was the most innocent among the three as well

"C'mon Annabeth! Just admit it. You're in love" Piper insisted. Annabeth just sighed "I'm not in love"

"Annabeth" Thalia said stepping forward "Not every guy is like Luke"

Annabeth looked down at the mention of her old boyfriend's name. Luke was sweet and caring at first but he then began cheating on her which led to Annabeth breaking up with him

"He's head over heels in love with you Annabeth, you need to stop playing with his feelings"

"I'm not playing with anyone's feelings!" Annabeth shouted, everyone went silent due to her sudden outburst

Annabeth sighed in frustration

_**If there's a price for rotten judgment  
I guess I already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there done that!**_

Annabeth then began making her way to the stairs with her friends following her

_**Who'd you think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you  
Darling can't you see it? We know how you feeling, you're thinking of**_

Annabeth turned around abruptly at her friends and crossed her hands in an X movement

_**No chance, no way I won't say you don't know**_

But Thalia and co just urged on

_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh oh**_

Annabeth shook her head and caressed her forehead with her hand

_**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**_

Thalia, Hazel and Piper shared a look and then ran after her Annabeth

Annabeth then entered her room, leaving the door open slightly ajar. She picked up a picture of Luke and her in their better days, she frowned

_**I thought my heart has learnt its lesson  
It felt so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip girl**_

She glared daggers at the picture and threw it in the trash

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! **_

The 3 then burst through the door

_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grownup when are you gonna own up that you  
Got, got, got it bad?**_

Annabeth then glared at them and ushered them out closing the door behind them

_**No chance no way, I won't say it no no**_

Thalia opened the door with Piper and Hazel peeking over her shoulder

_**Give up or give in, check that grin you're in love!**_

Annabeth stomped her way towards the door and gripped the side so hard her knuckles turned white

_**This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love**_

Thalia pointed a finger towards her

_**You're doing flips read our lips, you're in love!**_

Annabeth opened the door wide but blocked her friends from entering the room

_**You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it!**_

Piper stepped in front and handed her a white rose with a tag that read "To: Annabeth From: Percy"  
They all smiled sympathetically at her

_**Girl don't be proud, its okay you're in love**_

Annabeth then closed and locked the door. She slid down and sat on the floor, her attention went to the necklace Percy gave her, and she smiled lovingly at it

_**At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…..**_

She heard her friend's go back downstairs, finally respecting her privacy. She closed her eyes and clasped the heart in her palm just as her phone rang. She took it out and grinned when she saw the name displayed on the screen "Seaweed Brain"

She picked it up "Hey" she answered

"Hi" He answered back. Annabeth chuckled lightly "When you said you'd call me, I didn't expect it to be this early. She heard him laugh on the other side, probably smiling goofily

"Well, I just wanted to hear your voice" A light blush appeared on her face. This was her second chance for true love, and she wasn't going to mess it up

"Yeah, me too"


End file.
